


Art of Communication

by stillskies



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gippal teaches Paine Al Bhed, and has some fun in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 12-16-2010

“E fyhd du ku du pat fedr oui,” she repeats slowly, the foreign words tripping over her tongue. It takes her a moment before she realizes exactly what she’s saying and her face heats up.

“Tuh'd seht ev E tu,” Gippal replies through wheezing laughter.

“E's kuehk du gemm oui, Gippal,” Paine growls, advancing on the Al Bhed.

He is standing straight, backing up, hands thrust in front of him in a defenseless position. “Hey, hey, hey!” he says, injecting as much helplessness into his voice as he can muster. “You were the one who asked me to teach you!”

“I asked you teach me to tell people to get lost,” she bites off. “Not to proposition them.” The sheepish smile on his face isn’t doing anything to alleviate her embarrassment and rage. “Maybe I should stick to talking with my _fists_.”

“Oui haat du maynh du mekrdah ib, Paine,” Gippal grouses good-naturedly.

The sword hasn’t even made it to her hand before Gippal runs past her, calling out behind him that lessons are over for today.

**Author's Note:**

> The al-bhed parts of the fic say this, in order:
> 
> I want to go to bed with you.   
> Don't mind if I do.   
> I'm going to kill you.  
> You need to learn to lighten up.


End file.
